


The Tides Go Out (With My Hope In Them)

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Anxiety Disorder, College Student Nico, Hazel's a Biology Major, Hurt/Comfort, Life Time Crushes, M/M, Multi, Nico's a Mortuary Science Major, Past Character Death, Police Officer Percy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, past bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson is a young Police Officer that specializes in  solving rape and physical assault cases. A young women comes in in the middle of the night reporting the rape of her brother. But her brother and Percy have a rough past, a one sided hatred thats lasted since the death of Nico's older sister Bianca which he blames Percy for. Now Percy has to get close to Nico again and get him to forgive him so he can catch the person that took Nico's innocence and left him even more mentally damaged then he was before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So please let me know if I messed up anywhere in the police business stuff, I'm reading up on the mental and physical effects of rape so I dont mess anything up or offend anyone.

Percy was working the graveyard shift at the police station when the girl came in.

It was three a.m and he was doing a crossword puzzle Annabeth gave him because it was supposed to stimulate his brain or make him smarter or something, anyway, he was bored and ordered to take the front desk as other officers went out in the night and patrolled. He wished he was out on the streets, even if he was just driving around, he hated just seeing there all night without a thing to do, especially because their was literally no work for him to do, he had finished up all his recent cases last week and had nothing on his plate to do but file a few things and sharpen some pencils.

The girl was short with curly cinnamon colored hair and a dark, pretty face that was covered in anxiousness, her golden eyes were wide in distress, her eyes flickered around the room before they settled on him, she shut the door behind her and shuffled across the room, nervously coming to a top behind the desk. 

“How can I help you?” He said giving her a smile and effectively breaking the silence that he had been sitting in for the last four hours.

“I want to report a rape.” the girl said softly and his eyes widened and looked her over, noting how put together she looked, but who was he to judge? Maybe she had cleaned up afterwards, maybe she was frightened to show any left marks, all cases were different, but the one thing they had in common was that all cases like this had to be treated with patience and care.

“Alright,” he said softly, keeping his face neutral. “Can I get your name-”

“Its not me.” the girl said softly, her fingers tapped at the table top. “It's my brother.”

“Oh.” he said in surprise, but continued in his progress to grab a notepad and a pen, ready to take down names.

“I don't care what your single minded society brainwashed mind thinks, men can get raped, and my brother was raped. By more than one person I think.” her eyes were wet and she looked away from him, her mouth tight. “And you're gonna treat him the way you would treat anyone else.”

Percy blinked at her, startled at her tone but not at the accusation, he had worked about three cases such as these, most of them started by family members or a friend, the victim not believing that anyone would take them seriously because of their gender, plus the fear and the humiliation and shame  that came with all cases. “Miss, I've very aware of the fact men can get raped,” He offered up his hand. “Officer Jackson.”

She looked at his hand for a moment and then took it firmly. “My brother doesn't know that I’m here, he didn't want me to report it, he’s scared.”

“Most of them are.” Percy muttered sadly, he rubbed at his temples, fighting the headache that was coming along. “How about you come sit in my office and we can do a real report, alright and then I can give it to the Sheriff and-”

“Who will it be assigned to? Because I don't want someone to look at my report and shove my brothers violation to the bottom of the pile because they don't care because hes a man.”

“Most of us have specialties that were best at figuring out,” Percy explained. “There are several officers who are good at B & E, murder, assault, neglect, domestic disputes, child abuse, theft, kidnapping. My partner Officer Arellano and I specialize in your brothers type of case, so we’ll most likely be assigned, and if we’re not I’ll ask the Sheriff for the case and he’ll give it to me.”

The girl nodded, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Can you make him go to the hospital?” The girl asked him every now and then she looked at the clock.

“Am I right to assume all the evidence we could take with a rape kit is already destroyed or washed away?” he asked her.

The girl shook her head. “I have his clothes and I can show you where it happened. But um, my brother already bathed before I could stop him.”

“Well that will be a help if he doesn't remember much. You should bring him in if he needs stitches or is hurt anywhere else."

“He _does_ need stitches, but he wont let me bring him to the hospital, he tried to tell me he doesn't need stitches by I'm a med student I _know_ he does. So I thought, maybe you could come down and make him go?” The girl looked anxious, desperate even. Her brother must have been either really frightened or really injured in places he was embarrassed to show. He guessed both.

Percy hesitated, he took the time to nurse his bottom lip before nodding. “We can force him to stay for three business days if he’s not in critical care, but after that he can sign himself out.”

“Well I need you to force him to go because he needs stitches and he’s bleeding from his head and his his-” she broke off, her lips trembling, her eyes glossy.

He nodded and reached out to pat her hand. “Right I can do all that, but first you need to fill out the report, is...is your brother alone?”

“Our friend is with him,” the girl muttered, looking at the clock again. 

It took a good five minutes to make the report and then he handed it in to Jake Mason so he could hand it into Chiron when he came in at six, he put his note in wanting the case in along with the report. He learned the girls name was Hazel Levesque, her and her brother lived in a apartment a mile away from their college campus, they were both juniors, the crime had happened in a alleyway between their apartment complex and a small corner store which Nico had ran to to get some Coke, when he didn't come back within twenty minutes Hazel got worried and went looking for him, she found him at about ten past midnight, it had taken her over two hours to get her panicking, hyperventilating, wounded brother upstairs and to calm him down enough so she could leave him with a neighbor so she could make a report.

He left a note on Reyna’s desk that they had a new case and then followed Hazel to their apartment after making sure someone had the front desk.

The building was tall and gray, but in a decent area, he could see the twenty four hour corner store’s green neon signs on, he parked the car and followed her up the stairs, leaving his hat and jacket in the car to appear less intimidating.

Hazel knocked softly on the door and started fishing threw her purse for her keys.

“What's your brothers name?” he asked, having not caught it before hand.

“Nico di Angelo.”

“Nico di-wait a minute-”

“Hey,” the door open and a tall, broad shouldered guy appeared in the door, her had sky blue eyes that were tired and kinda blood shot from lack of sleep but he was handsome nonetheless. “I got the cut to stop bleeding,”

“Jason,” Hazel said. “This is Officer Jackson.”

“Call me Percy.” Percy croaked out.

“He’s gonna help us get Nico into the hospital and he’s gonna be the one working his case.”

Jason was looking at him oddly, probably due to the panicked look he was suddenly sporting.

“Um I don't think I should be here.” Percy said, taking  a step back.

Hazel looked at him. “What? But you said you would help me, help my brother, you promised, you need to do this, you said you were the best.”

“If your brother is who I think he is, I’ll just make everything worse.”

“Your an officer of the goddamn law! You have to help him, he’s been violated, he needs you he-”

“Look I understand!” he said desperately. “But _you_ need to understand that your brother is gonna flip his shit when he sees me, the last time we met I was in college and I still have the scar on my arm where he threw a vase at me in Bed Bath and Beyond.”

“So you _are_ that Percy Jackson.” Jason muttered, his eyes narrowing.

“What are you all talking about? Whats going on, my brother needs help that's more important-” Hazel tried to reason with him, grabbing his arm and pulling him so he met her golden eyes.

“Why are you all yelling?” a croaky voice asked from inside the apartment he heard steps that told that the owner had a terrible limp and a second later his worst fear appeared in the doorway.

Nico di Angelo. Bruises covering his throat, a five inch cut across his forehead that thankfully wasn't deep, bruises on his cheeks and on his arms, his skin as white as a ghost, though it had always been that way. He looked to be struggling to put his weight on his legs, his left especially.

His red rimmed brown eyes, still full of fear and pain, met Percy's

“what are you doing here?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this story takes places in 2014. Nico is twenty, Percy is twenty four. Currently in the previous chapter it was about mid September, which means Nico is a junior in college. 
> 
> So In college, Nico is majoring in Mortuary Science and minoring in psychology. Hazel is majoring in Biology and minoring in mineralogy (the study of gems, rocks and other minerals)
> 
> BUT this chapter is a flashback and takes place in 2004 about a month or two before Bianca dies. Nico is ten, Bianca is fourteen just like Percy. I mixed around their ages a little. There will probably be a only a few chapter like this.
> 
> Anyways! Okay, how Nico, Bianca and Percy and the others know each other is kind of like canon verse. They all went to summer camp together when they were kids, except, you know, their all humans. Also Camp Half Blood is called Camp Pegasus and instead of sword fighting they do arts and crafts and shit and its adorable, okay? okay. 
> 
> Also, Bianca does die and Nico does blame Percy for it and its kind of Percy's fault but it also kind of isnt

Flashback:

June 24th, Summer of 2004

"Hey Nico, you wanna come to arts and craft with me?" Bianca held out her hand for her little brother, a smile on her beautiful face. She looked so much like their father, long, straight black hair, kind, twinkling onyx eyes, she had his strong, demanding presence, though she usually used it to be helpful and she had never been demanding or unkind to her little brother she had their mothers tanned, olive skin. 

The little boy looked up from the cards he had laid out before him in the grass despite the fact there was a picnic table a few feet away. "Arts and crafts?" his nose wrinkled in distaste, and she smiled down at her little brother. He looks just like Mama, Bianca though as she watched him. He had her deep, kind brown eyes, that always showed his powerful, passionate emotions. He had her inky black hair, and it curled at the ends in random twirls and swirls just as her did. His skin tone was lighter then both hers and their diseased mother, but he still had the olive tint to milky ivory. 

"Yes," her voice took on a light, teasing tone. "Percy will be there, we're making clay flower pots."

Nico immediately perked up, a blush coloring his pale cheeks. "Percy." he repeated, Bianca could see the dreamy ness cloud his pretty eyes. "Oh well, I guess so." He tucked his cards into a neat pile and put it away into the pocket of his jeans. She laughed and swung a arm over his shoulders, 

"I know that would get your attention." she giggled as he turned a red that the strawberries out in the fields would be jealous of. 

His small face tipped up so he could meet her gaze, his hands grabbed at his playing cards and nervously shuffled them in his small hands. "Bee," he said slowly, digging his teeth into his small bottom lip, his voice dropped into a nervous whisper. "You wont tell anyone will you?"

"About what?" she asked innocently.

Nico scowled. "You know what," he muttered, avoiding her eyes.

Bianca laughed her sweet laugh, it sounded like wind chimes or Christmas bells, he couldn't decided, but he thought it was one of the most beautiful noises in the world. "Of course I wont," she did a cross over her heart. "I wont tell a soul."

He sighed in relief. "Thanks." 

"Not even Annabeth." she said just to ruffle him up. His childish and beaming face darkened. 

"Don't even talk about her in front of me," he snapped, thought their was no real heat behind it. He could never find it in himself to be mad at his big sister. She was his entire world, all she had left of the little family that the two of them and their mother had had together back in Italy and then for a short time in D.C until she died when their hotel collapsed. He tried not to think about it. 

They climbed over a short hill and came to a litter of brown picnic tables, groups of orange shirted children gathered around them ranging to the ages of seven all the way too seventeen. A few older campers and some concealers watched from the sidelines while others handed out paint and glue and chunks of clay on top of newspaper that was spread out over the dark sand down wood of the tables. 

Percy was at one of the tables with his group of friends, dressed in the usual camp shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. His camp necklace hung around his neck and one of his ankles was crossed behind the other as he leaned on the table with his elbows. His crippled friend Grover Underwood sat next to him, his beanie hat slipping off his curly brown hair, he grabbed at it every few minutes and tried to adjust it just for it to start slipping again. He liked his sisters green cap much better. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, also a friend of Percy's was sitting on his other side, her big orange sweatshirt that had the camp logo on it and blue jeans covered in paint stains and splashes. And then their was Annabeth Chase. Nico's stomach squirmed in jealousy.

Her perfect blond curls were pulled back in pony tail that made her look like a princess rather then sporty and athletic type. On top of her head was her navy blue Yankees cap, she wore her own orange camp shirt, and a pair of denim shorts. Her gray eyes looked like their belonged down in a jewel mine rather then hanging around in her eyes. 

Percy was grinning at her, his sea green eyes sparkling with laughter at what she was scolding him for. Rachel had a similar look on her face, one twisted in slight jealousy. 

It was really pathetic and stupid, Rachel, Annabeth and Nico all crushing on one of the most well liked, handsome boys in camp. Except he only liked Annabeth. She was smart, so maybe she knew he liked her back, or maybe she didn't, who knows. Thought also sometimes, he though Percy also liked Rachel. But he would never like Nico. Never. The thought made him want to cry. 

Either way, Nico didn't like Annabeth. She was friendly, smart, talented. But those character traits just made everything worse. He was annoyingly excitable rather then friendly, he was smart but would never be as smart as precious Annabeth, she was talented. Nico couldn't think of a single thing he was good at besides Mythomagic, and Percy thought that was geeky. 

And she was beautiful in every sense of the word.

Nico had never felt beautiful before. 

Rachel well, she was much more....likable, at least in his opinion, she didn't bother him all that much.

"Why you tell me she would be here?" he said, angrily, pulling himself out of his sisters grasp.

Bianca sighed. "Oh Nico, Annabeth is really nice why cant you just-"

"Well, if you like her so much why don't you just dump me and make her your sibling." he folded his small arms over his even smaller chest and looked down at his feet while his small chin wobbled. 

Bianca made a clucking sound of irritation and hooked a finger under his chin. "No one could ever replace you in my art, mio angelo." she leaned down and kissed the top of his curls.

He scowled but softened up and followed her over to the tables. Percy grinned at the both of them, but mostly at Bianca. It was hard for him, but it was just something he had to accept. That was all he was here, not just to Percy, but to everyone else. He was just Bianca di Angelo's little brother, her little brother who was odd and talked to much and was the worlds biggest geek. 

"Hey Bianca," Percy waved, the others greeted her as well. No one said hi to him. Not even Percy. He tried not to feel hurt. Bianca stopped in her tracks and raised a brow at them all.

"Oh hey Nico." Percy added, looking embarrassed.

His little face brightened so much it outshine the sun. "Hi Percy," he breathed. 

"Hey there little guy," Nico turned around to come face to midriff with Luke Castellan the blue eyed, blond haired camp concealer. He had a scar down his face from when he and his mother had gotten into a care accident when he was a kid, he still looked rather handsome though. He could see Thalia Grace, a girl dressed in black clothes with short hair and a cute patch of freckles across her cheeks eye with hearts in her eyes. Annabeth looked almost exactly the same, Nico scowled. 

'You cant have both of them,' Nico thought bitterly, 'If you going around ogling at every guy you see you don't even deserve Percy!'

Luke crouched down so he was at Nico's level, a kind smile on his face. He was one of the best and definitely most liked concealer at Camp Pegasus. "Are you exited for arts and crafts,  
kiddo?"

He flushed a deep red. He didn't like being called a kid, he knew that was what Percy thought of him. A kid. Bianca's kid brother. "I guess." he sniffed. "Bianca wanted me to come."

"We can give the pots to Persephone." Bianca chimed in, smiling brightly. Luke returned her smile and cast Thalia a glance out of the corner of his eye briefly. 

"That's nice," Luke stood up. "You need help with your clay little man?"

Nico scowled and gave his sister a desperate look. "Luke," Bianca laughed. "Nico isn't a baby, he's ten, he can get on a picnic table." And as if to prove it Nico strutted over to the picnic table with his cute little legs and plopped himself down in the small space in between Grover and Percy. Percy laughed at them and reached out to ruffle his black curls. 

A simple, big brotherly gesture that made Nico's heart break a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah I know this is very short but I know a lot of people wanted more for this story but don't worry the next chapter will go back to when Cop Percy went to Nico's apartment with Hazel, and I'll try to get it out sooner then this one. I have no more school after Thursday so i'll have more writing time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SANE stands for Sexual Assault Nurse Examiner and yes, its a real thing .

“What are you doing here?” Nico repeated. 

The sight of him was horrible. It made him want to cry, it wasn’t the first time he had felt that way after seeing a rape victim though. He still remembered his first one, after being on the job for about a month; she had been the beginning of his long career of solving these kinds of cases. The most upsetting thing was that he was good at that type of case. He hated having to see their pain because it made him so angry at the people who had done this to them and Percy hated being angry because it made him feel violent and he hated that even more. He always had fun arresting the bastards eventually though that always felt so, so good. 

“I um….I’m a cop.” He said dumbly.

He wasn’t that surprised when the door slammed shut, leaving him outside in the hallway with Hazel and Jason. Hazel let out a anxious sigh and reached for the knob, the door opened with a simple twist. 

“Come on.” Hazel invited, leaving the door open for him. Percy hesitated only a moment before following her, Jason didn’t follow them inside instead deciding to take leave and closing the door after Percy.

The apartment was small. Much like his was when he was in college. In all honesty the apartment he lived it now wasn’t much bigger, but at least was much nicer. Not that Hazel and Nico’s apartment was dirty; it was obvious they worked to keep it clean. The front room contained a worn out gray couch, a clearly scrubbed navy blue carpet and a small flat screen, the kind that Rachel’s dad probably kept in his bathroom. They had a huge movie collection, too. The walls were covered with Marvel posters and Mythomagic posters showing rare characters or the most well liked. 

Nico was sitting on the couch, though Percy could tell it was a huge effort on his part.

Hazel went into their tiny kitchen and came back with a plastic bag. Nico’s clothes. Percy took out a evidence bag and put the whole thing in, not wanting to risk losing any of the substances that might have rubbed off on the plastic bag. 

He set it aside for later. Nico’s hands were clenched on his lap; his hair fell to hide his pale face. He wanted to approach Nico, but didn’t want to make him more upset then he already was. He cast Hazel an anxious look.

“Come on,” Hazel whispered to her brother. Nico didn’t look up, but clenched his hands so tight his knuckles turned white, his shoulders starting to shake. 

“What do you want from me, Percy?” he finally asked a sob in his voice.

“I just want to help you.” Percy said honestly. He wanted to sit to appear less intimidating, but he didn’t know if that would just make Nico angrier, so he stayed where he was. 

“Yeah?” Nico said, letting out a cracking, bitter laugh. “How’s that?”

“I’m gonna bring you to the hospital to get you treated first of all.” Percy said, trying to keep his tone professional. It was much harder than it should have been. It hurt so, so much to look at Nico. He still remembered him as the sweet little kid who followed him around everywhere with his Mythomagic cards. The little boy who tugged at his big sisters hand. He remembered Bianca and felt another sharp pain in his chest. But no, he couldn’t think of her now. He owed it to her and to Nico to help him right now.

“I don’t want to go.” Nico whispered. “I don’t like hospitals.”

Percy didn’t have to ask why. He knew Bianca had died in the hospital. Hell he had stood in the lobby with Nico when her heart had stopped. 

“I don’t want to have to force you.” Percy admitted.

Nico was clearly crying now, but both he and Hazel pretended as if they didn’t notice. “And what about after that?”

“Then I’ll take your statement and see what I can do from there.” He tried to keep everything light and well, un reminding, just saying the word could set people off. He had seen enough times to know that.

“Please, Nico,” Hazel begged when Nico didn’t say anything right away. “For me.” She said in an extremely soft voice. Nico looked up at that, he stared at his sister with broken eyes for a long moment before nodding.

“Okay.” He whispered, not looking at Percy, but keeping his eyes on Hazel. “Okay, I’ll go. For you.”

Hazel sobbed in relief. She looked like she wanted to hug her brother but when she took a step forward he flinched back from her violently. Percy knew that pained the girl, but she kept her face set and gave Nico his space as he got up and got his coat.  
….

“Hey,” Percy said softly to the front desk of the ER. The women sitting there took one look at his face and then at his badge before quickly coming to full attention.

“What can I do for you, Officer?” she asked professionally. 

“I need a SANE nurse to examine the boy standing behind me as soon as possible.” He said. “And he’s requested I stay with him during the examination as well.” 

The women cast a brief look over his shoulder, seeing Nico standing a few feet away from his anxious sister, his hands dug deep in his pockets and his hair hiding his face once again.

“I’ll need his full name and age, sir, and then I’ll get someone to help you as soon as possible.” 

“His name’s Nico di Angelo and um…” Percy did some quick math in his head. He had gone to Nico’s birthday parties a few times when they were younger so he knew his birthday. “He’s twenty.” 

“Middle name?”

Percy frowned and looked over his shoulder to Hazel, silently asking the question.

“Anthony.” Hazel said.

“Anthony.” Percy repeated to the receptionist who nodded. She did a few more things on her computer before asking,

“Would he do better with a fe-“

“Definitely female.” Percy answered immediately.

“Alright.” The women sighed. “Just take a seat and are SANE nurse will be with you as soon as possible. As far as I know she’s free so it’ll only be a moment or two.” 

Percy nodded and backed away from the receptionist. He knew Nico wouldn’t have wanted to sit so the three of them stood off to the side, waiting for the nurse to come and collect them. A moment later, as promised, a nurse came out of the double doors and approached them. She had wide, honest blue eyes and long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail, she wore plain purple scrubs and pink sneakers. 

“Hello,” she said kindly, facing Nico. “My name is Silena, I’ll be the one performing the kit, why don’t you follow me? You too Officer.” Percy nodded and he and Nico followed Silena threw the double doors, leaving Hazel behind. 

She brought them to a closed off, secluded room and closed the door behind them tightly but didn’t lock in, which Percy appreciated; he didn’t want Nico to feel trapped. He had stood to the side to make a few other victims feel safe while getting the exam. 

Silena handed over a clipboard over to Nico. “I need your written consent to perform the exam, Mr. di Angelo.” Her eyes and expression were very soft and not intimidating but she kept everything professional which was what Percy knew was the best. 

Nico hesitated for a brief moment before scribbling down his curly signature and handed it back over. 

“Thank you,” Silena said. “Do you have the clothes that you were wearing with you?”

“I do,” Percy muttered, Silena nodded and took them from him, putting them down on the counter next to the clipboard, not drawing attention from it. Nico was already looking scared and uncomfortable. 

She picked up another clipboard and said. “I’ll just need a background of your medical history, current medications, past illnesses, any mental disorders.”

Nico’s voice cracked several times as he spook. “I um…I’m taking Xanax for my Anxiety Disorder. And um I’m not taking anything else besides Iron tablets for my anemia. I have anxiety attacks sometimes but not as many as I did when I was younger and the occasional asthma attack.”

Silena nodded again. “Alright. Nico,” she said softly. “I’m gonna have to ask you to give me a detailed description of the assault that will be separate from the police report, focusing more of what they did to you physically.” 

Nico started crying then, his mouth shaking, his hands came up to hide his face as he began to cry softly, but he spoke threw the sobs, shame and fear in his voice. Silena’s face crumbled a few times as she wrote done everything Nico said to her. Percy wanted to throw up, literally throw up, he had never heard of a rape so violent in his entire career, while it might have been short, his career, he still heard very, very dark and horrible things on a daily basis, but this, this was just borderline unbearable.

Nico stripped when Silena asked him too and stood there with his hands over his eyes. Silena took fingernail scrapings, hair samples, and oral swabs, but that was the easy part, the more difficult was getting Nico to let Silena to take a anal exam, which included her taking in the harsh damage and collecting any DNA that might have been left behind. There was some thankfully. 

After that Silena told Nico he needed stitches and had to get a doctor that was familiar with this kind of thing to do it because she didn’t have the skills. Thankfully it was another female but Nico still cried during the whole process, he reached out a desperate little hand for Percy and he took it at once, surprised Nico willingly accepted and wanted his touch. 

A half an hour later Percy, Hazel and Nico were back in the cruiser and Percy was bringing them home. Nico had gone quiet by then but the remembrance of tears stayed on his red blotchy face. 

“My partner and I will be back within twenty four hours to take our own report and give you any news we have,” Percy said quietly, Hazel nodded in understanding but Nico didn’t say a word. It was to be suspected though, he suspected part of his mind was still in shook and the PTSD that many victims developed later on might start affecting him soon and the anxiety attacks he spoke of would be taking in. 

A part of him wanted to stay, but he knew he couldn’t. He needed to go home, sleep and eat so he could be ready to catch the bastards at a moment’s notice.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where im going with this, tell me if I should continue, 
> 
> i should be updating my blind! nico fic soon


End file.
